MarioTube
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Inspired by the SMG4 video of the same name. After Mario boasted to his friends of great success with his YouTube channel, the gang decides to make their own channels and videos to become as successful as Mario. But will they succeed in this? Will Kamek survive the cringe he's gonna have to suffer? Rated T for language and explicit humor.
1. The Great YouTube Journey Begins

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Princess Peach had invited quite a bunch of her friends over to her castle for a social gathering: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Toad, Birdo, a friendly Koopa Troopa, Toadette, the whole bunch. As everyone was minding their own business, Mario walked into the castle's main hall wearing his plumber hat sideways, along with a pair of red ladder shades and a golden chain around his neck.

"Uhhhh, Mario, why the hell are you wearing that shit?" Luigi asked his older, yet shorter twin brother, raising an eyebrow in confusion at what his brother was wearing.

"Good question, Luigi, my little brother." Mario replied with an overly cocky grin on his face as he showed Luigi and the others his YouTube channel. "I've been making tons of cash with the videos on my YouTube channel. I'm stinking rich now." He explained to the gang.

The gang looked at each other before Wario suddenly clapped his hands. "Mama mia! Why didn't _I_ think about that! Outta the way, you peons! I'm gonna create my own YouTube channel and make truckloads of cash with it!" He shouted before running out of the castle.

"I'm gonna go do the same thing as Wario! I'm gonna be the richest man in the Mushroom Kingdom once my YouTube channel takes off, and people will finally start showing respect for the great Waluigi!" Waluigi yelled as he ran out of the castle as well.

"Sounds like a plan, guys! Wait up!" Daisy yelled as she ran out of the castle as well.

"Sorry, Princess Peach, but I gotta go create a YouTube channel of my own so I can become as rich as Big Red." Yoshi told Peach before running out of the castle.

"Yeah, me too!" Toad added before running off into the castle to start his own YouTube channel.

"And me!" Birdo added before running out of the castle.

"And me!" Toadette added before running out of the castle as well.

"And me!" Koopa Troopa added before running out of the castle as well.

"Might as well, since everyone's gonna do it." Luigi nodded before running out of the castle.

"Bye, Peach. I'm gonna make some more YouTube videos so I can earn more money so I can get myself a new bitch since you thought you were too good for me after I saved your ass from that collapsing wedding chapel." Mario told Peach while flipping the bird at her and running out of the castle.

Peach was silent for a minute. "If Mario can really get that rich off of making YouTube videos, I'm interested to see for myself. I'm gonna make a YouTube channel too!" She told herself before rushing upstairs to make a YouTube channel too.

The gang was unaware that Bowser Jr. had been spying on them with his Koopa Clown Car, and he had a mischievous grin on his face before he rushed off to inform his father of Mario's YouTube success.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was having a meeting with some of his minions. A Koopatrol was standing at a board with a boardroom suggestion on it. "I was thinking we could perhaps kidnap a bunch of princesses from neighbouring kingdoms so King Bowser could take his pick at which one could be the best mother to his children?" The Koopatrol suggested.

Bowser slammed his left fist down on a big red button, causing the floor underneath the Koopatrol to open up, and the Koopatrol fell down a hatch together with his boardroom suggestion board, screaming. "Come on, you good for nothing cretins! Think! An idea to give my children a mother isn't gonna barge right in through that door!" Bowser shouted at his minions, causing a bolt of fear to go through them.

Right after Bowser said this, Bowser Jr. barged in through the door in his Koopa Clown Car. "Daddy, daddy! I have an idea on how you can get me and my adopted siblings a mama!" Bowser Jr. informed his dad.

Bowser's eyes widened in interest. "Really?! Let's hear it then, Junior!" He replied with a hopeful grin.

"I was just at Peach's Castle, and I overheard Mario saying that he earns a lot of money by making video's on this website called YouTube! He said that he's trying to earn a lot of money so he can get a new girl after Peach rejected you and Mario, so I was thinking that you could make your own YouTube channel and make videos to earn enough money so you can get me and my adopted siblings a mama!" Bowser Jr. explained to his father.

Bowser's eyes widened even more. "YouTube, you say? Normally I don't do whatever that pesky plumber's doing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I say we go for it." He replied to Junior.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." A Magikoopa nodded in agreement.

"I agree." A Hammer Bro added.

"Let's give it a try." A Dry Bones added as well.

A few days later, Kamek was sitting behind his computer, browsing on YouTube. "Hmmmm, I wonder what's in my YouTube feed today..." The old Magikoopa wondered as he started browsing through his YouTube feed.


	2. Luigi and Wario's YouTube Misadventures

As Kamek was browsing through his YouTube feed, he came across a video from Luigi's new YouTube channel, Weegieplier. The video was titled "The Beginning Of Time In Luigitopia – Minecraft Survival #1".

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?" Kamek sighed before clicking on the video.

"Hello, dear viewers! My name is Weegieplier, and welcome to the very first episode of my Minecraft Survival series! So, we're in this big new Minecraft world, and we're starting from literally nothing and we're gonna try to build our own kingdom, Luigitopia in this world! So, without further ado, let's get to work!" Luigi explained before moving his Minecraft character around and starting to chop wood.

"So, the first thing we wanna do is collect some wood to build a house. We're gonna need a house to sleep in, and also defend ourselves from monsters that become active at night. As you can see, you're able to chop down trees with your hands to get wood, and using that wood, you can get started on your house as well as make tools which you're gonna need to collect more materials to build things with." Luigi explained as he was chopping down trees with his hands in game.

"Alright, so we got some wood, and we're gonna use that to make a crafting table so we can make more things that we're gonna need later on." Luigi continued as he was making a crafting table before Mario suddenly walked in and saw what Luigi was playing.

"Luigi, you soft piece of shit! Minecraft is for babies! You should do a real game if you wanna draw in viewers!" Mario told Luigi.

"Really? What do you suggest then?" Luigi asked Mario.

The scene then cut to Kamek watching another video on the Weegieplier channel which was titled "Killing the Sonic Girls – Sally exe ".

"H-Hello, dear viewers, my name is Weegieplier, and w-w-welcome to my playthrough of Sally exe, a Sonic C-C-Creepypasta game...A-A-As you can see, Tails and Knuckles are dead, and they're corpses are h-h-hanging on the sides of the logo, and...well, it appears we're gonna be playing as Amy..." Luigi explained as he was stuttering and cringing in fear. Apparently he didn't really like to play horror games.

It later cut to Luigi having beaten the game, and getting Sally exe's scary face as Luigi's eyes widened. Luigi then dropped to the ground, wailing in fright. "Why did I let Mario convince me to play this horrible, horrible game?!" Luigi wailed before the video turned to static. Kamek slapped himself in the face in annoyance.

"Surely it can't get any worse than this, can it?" Kamek asked himself before clicking on another video from another channel, which was Wario's new YouTube channel called WarioMicrowavesStuff. The video was titled "iMicrowave An Apple". The video was about 10 hours long.

"Wa, ha, ha, ha! It's-a me, Wario, and welcome to Episode 1 of my new show, iMicrowave It! But before we go into the video, it's time for a quick word from our sponsor!" Wario explained before the video cut to Wario doing a commercial.

"If you wanna help with making Wario the richest man in the Mushroom World, dial 1-800-RICH-WARIO and donate so Wario can become the richest man in the Mushroom World! So again, dial 1-800-RICH-WARIO and donate so Wario can become the richest man in the Mushroom World!" Wario kept on talking and talking, and Kamek decided to skip to the end of the 10 hour video, to the last 10 seconds.

"Alright, enough talking! Let's microwave this damn apple!" Wario said before putting the apple in the microwave and the microwave blew up once the apple was put inside and Wario pressed the Start button on the microwave, and then the video ended.

"This is not gonna end well, is it...?" Kamek groaned as he went to watch more idiotic videos from the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom.


	3. Daisy Cringe, Yoshi Abuse and More

Kamek continued browsing through his YouTube feed, as he found the next idiotic video from the Mario gang. The video was titled "Iron Man and Ariel Adventures – Mission to Save Atlantica", and it belonged to Daisy's YouTube channel, PrincessDaisyToysEmporium. Kamek clicked on it and watched it. "I don't have anything better to do, so here goes nothing..." Kamek sighed.

The video then began playing as the title of the video showed up in front of a show curtain. It then cut to Daisy playing with her Iron Man and Ariel the Little Mermaid toys. "My name is Ariel. I'm a mermaid princess from the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. My kingdom is currently in danger, as it is under attack by the evil Dr. Wily." Daisy said, imitating Ariel's voice as she moved the Ariel doll before placing a Dr. Wily doll on the small stage she had set up for the video. "Oh no, it's Dr. Wily! Whatever shall I do?" Daisy asked in Ariel's voice as she moved the Ariel doll again. She then placed an Iron Man doll on the stage.

"Never fear, Iron Man is here!" Daisy said in a deep voice, trying to imitate Tony Stark's voice as she moved the Iron Man doll and used it to knock the Dr. Wily doll away.

"Oh, thank you, Iron Man! Atlantica owes you a debt of gratitude! I simply must thank you for your heroism!" Daisy said in Ariel's voice before she pretended to have the Iron Man doll and the Ariel doll kiss, making kissing sounds as she did so. The camera then turned to Daisy.

"...Can I have likes now?" Daisy asked as the video ended. Kamek's glasses fell off his face, exposing his eyes that were currently on fire from the cringe he had just watched.

"Too bad that didn't kill me..." Kamek said in Squidward Tentacles' voice before picking up his glasses and putting them back on. He then proceeded to click on the next video.

The next video was titled "Baby Yoshi Throws A Tantrum", which belonged to Yoshi's YouTube channel, SuperYoshiLogan. The video started up, and it showed a mentally disabled Baby Yoshi wearing a black helmet on its head and its tongue sticking out of its mouth hitting itself on the head with a Mini Donkey Kong toy. Yoshi himself then came into the scene.

"No, Baby Yoshi, you're not allowed to hit yourself on the head with your Mini Donkey Kong toy, that's dangerous. If you're not gonna play with your Mini Donkey Kong toy, I'm gonna have to take it away from you." Yoshi told Baby Yoshi.

"Noooo!" Baby Yoshi shouted as it began bashing its head into the couch it was sitting on before throwing the Mini Donkey Kong into Yoshi's face, causing Yoshi to exclaim and clutch his face in pain. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" Baby Yoshi shouted at Yoshi.

"Baby Yoshi, if you're not gonna listen, I'm gonna have to grab a belt to spank you with, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Yoshi asked Baby Yoshi.

"You can't fucking tell me what I can and cannot do with my Mini Donkey Kong toy, you bitch!" Baby Yoshi shouted as he spat in Yoshi's face.

"That's it, I'm grabbing a belt to spank you with!" Yoshi replied as he grabbed a belt and began spanking Baby Yoshi with it.

Kamek then began bashing his head on the keyboard of his computer. "Why does everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom suck so hard at making YouTube videos? They had one job! One fucking job, and they fucked it up!" Kamek groaned as he clicked on the next video as he had his face on the keyboard still.

The next video was titled "Land of the Rising Shroom", which belonged to Toad and Toadette's channel, TeamToadAndToadette. The video then started, and it showed a poorly made western movie set.

"In the year 1869...Ha ha. Get it? 69? Anyway, in the year 1869, the Van der Shroomde Gang was being hunted down by a group of bounty hunters who were out to capture the gang for the huge bounty they had on their heads." Toad spoke.

"The Van der Shroomde gang consisted of the leader, Toad van der Shroomde and his girlfriend, Toadette Stooliansson, along with their loyal companions Blue Toad Marshroom, Purple Toad Mushgan, Green Toad Mushbell and Yellow Toad Mushthews. They were currently on their way to Pokey City so they could stay for the night." Toadette continued.

Toad, Toadette and their Toad friends then ran onto the screen on their stick horses. The camera then zoomed out to show the Toads running on a treadmill with their stick horses. Toad accidentally tripped causing all of the Toads to fall off the treadmill. The credits of the video then rolled as a shitty fluted version of House of the Rising Sun by The Animals played.

The credits read "Directed by: Toad and Toadette. Script written by: Toad and Toadette. Location Setup by: Toad and Toadette. Starring: Toad as Toad van der Shroomde, Toadette as Toadette Stooliansson, Blue Toad as Blue Toad Marshroom, Purple Toad as Purple Toad Mushgan, Green Toad as Green Toad Mushbell, Yellow Toad as Yellow Toad Mushbell. Executive Producers: Toad and Toadette."

Kamek took off his glasses as he had a "Mother of God" meme face on.

"Mother of Grambi...Can it get worse than this?" Kamek asked as he put his glasses back on and proceeded to scroll to more shitty YouTube videos made by the Mario gang.


	4. Waluigi McGorgeousness and Rapping Birdo

Kamek continued browsing through his YouTube feed in his never-ending torture he had to suffer from the infinite amount of cringy YouTube videos that the Mario gang was putting out. He had found the next one: "Top 10 Reasons Why Waluigi Should Be In Smash."

The video belonged to Waluigi's YouTube channel, WAAAAtchMojo. Kamek looked to the viewers. "Are you ready to watch me further degrade my brain cells into 8 bit pixels for your amusement?" He asked the viewers before clicking on the video, and it opened with the WatchMojo logo coming careening into the foreground with Waluigi's trademark "WAAAA!" being uttered. It then showed Waluigi sitting on a swivel chair in what appeared to be a replica of Nye Laboratories.

"If everyone is in Smash, then why is Waluigi not there? Welcome to , and today I'm counting down on my Top 10 Reasons Why Waluigi Should Be In Smash. For this list, I'm looking at the reasons why yours truly should be added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character, and not a shitty Assist Trophy!" Waluigi began before the countdown began.

"#10: Waluigi Is Misunderstood. Sure, Waluigi may be vindictive towards Luigi, he may look like a bitter young man who enjoys to watch others suffer, but Nintendo is making Waluigi look like shit! I'm nothing like they make me out to be in the games they feature me in! In reality, Waluigi is a smart, kind, talented and handsome young man who would be perfect to be featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character! Just think of the possibilities: Waluigi going toe to toe with characters the likes of Palutena, Bayonetta, Ridley, anyone you can possibly put up against him!" Waluigi explained while having an overly charismatic grin on his face.

"#9: Waluigi Is Stronger Than He Looks. Waluigi may be tall and scrawny, but don't judge a book by its cover! In the same way Wario is fat and his chin looks like a quadruple waterfall of flab, he is in reality quite strong and athletic! The same goes for Waluigi! While Waluigi is tall and scrawny and appears to be a gay tomgirl who has mascara underneath his eyes, he is actually strong enough to lift King K. Rool over his head and throw him like a skipping stone on the water, as well as swing the large Ridley by his tail and send him flying with almost no trouble whatsoever! So the next time you think of using Meta Knight to try and destroy your friendships with, try using Waluigi instead! Guaranteed to make your friends hate you even more!" Waluigi continued to explain while still having an overly charismatic grin on his face.

"#8: Waluigi Has A Gigantic Fanbase. Ever since Waluigi first appeared in Mario Tennis, he's been loved by fans over the whole world! The second Waluigi made his first on-screen appearance in that game, people loved him immediately! His tall, lanky build...His plush mustache...His gorgeous eyes...His beautiful hair that he hides underneath that cap...He is a specimen of a man that could swoon even the hottest of women..." Waluigi continued as he was blushing at his own handsomeness, and began fanning himself.

Kamek turned the video off before he got even more stiff from Waluigi's handsomeness overload. "Why do I have a bulge in my underpants?" Kamek asked awkwardly before he clicked on the next video.

The next video was titled: "Birdo Minaj – Albatosses" which obviously belonged to Birdo's channel, Birdo Minaj.

The video opened with Birdo sitting on a railing with a bunch of sexy human women. "My Albatosses don't, my Albatosses don't, my Albatosses don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!" A male voice shouted.

"I'm seducing men while sitting in a jungle. My butt's so big, it's like two gigantic bubbles. And I always show it off, 'cause it's my greatest asset. It's as thicc as Gourmet Guy, but it's not made of plastic. Yes, it's real, real, real! Got muscle, stamina and max beauty appeal! Check out the bow that I have on my head. Plus my big ass lips that are Madame Flurrie status. I'm shooting eggs now! Booty shake, with a snake! Twerking so hard, it's like a massive earthquake! Now I'm rapping so damn fast, think my tongue's about to break! Later in the video, I am gonna eat a steak! Basically I am a stripper who also knows how to rap, but my lyrics are real bad, they're complete and utter crap! I'm dumb, du-du-du-dumb, dumb!" Birdo rapped in her horrible voice. Seriously, bagpipes in a wood chipper sound better than this.

"My Albatosses don't, my Albatosses don't, my Albatosses don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!" The male voice shouted again before Kamek turned off the video because his ears were bleeding.

"AAAAH!" Kamek shouted as he was going apeshit on the floor from the earrape he just had to suffer.


End file.
